poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Thomas
'Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie '''IS A New Jimmy Neutron Adventures movie. Summary A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas The Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas and his friends set off on an adventure which takes them to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Full Plot The film begins with Thomas trying to shunt some trucks at Knapford yard. Gordon teases him, saying that he has too many trucks and should ask someone to help him. But Thomas retorts that he can do it on his own, which makes Gordon laugh. Thomas tells Gordon that he thinks he's too small to do anything but he'll go far and see the world one day. Two workman undo the brakes of Thomas' trucks, as they had been on the whole time Thomas was trying to shunt them. Thomas biffs the trucks too hard and crashes into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs and tells Thomas to look around him, saying that the Island of Sodor is his world, then laughs again as Thomas looks down crossly. Meanwhile, somewhere on the mainland, the Thin Clergyman is on his bike when a yellow blur races past him. It's revealed to be a yellow racing car named Ace. Ace sees the Flying Scotsman on his way to Sodor and asks him if he's going the right way. Flying Scotsman tells him that you can only get to Sodor if you're a railway engine, prompting Ace to jump over a bent piece of fence and onto the track beside him. As they approach the Vicarstown Bridge, Sidney comes by with a goods train and spots Ace ahead of him. Flying Scotsman tries to warn Ace of the trouble ahead but Ace just leans on his side and squeezes past Sidney. He then races on. Back at Knapford, Thomas is put the trucks back on the tracks. The Fat Controller then asks him to take a train of fish trucks to Vicarstown but Thomas protests, saying that James is supposed to do it. The Fat Controller tells him that James is not there and they can't have the yard smelling like a pig-sty any longer. Gordon reminds Thomas to bring him his coaches in addition. This gives Thomas a cheeky idea for revenge and he couples the fish trucks to the back of Gordon's coaches. Meanwhile, Bertie is driving along when Ace races past him. The yellow race car soon catches up with Thomas and Thomas asks him if he's up for a race. Songs # Where in the World is Thomas? # Another Small Adventure #Wake Up # We're Friends # Free and Easy by Ace and the Babylon Rogues # Sometimes You Make a Friend # We're Friends reprise # Jump Up Super Star song Trivia: * Cappy Super Mario Odyssey partners with Max Tennyson in this movie. * Max Tennyson mentions to Storm the Albatross that he's been wearing his shirt since 2016, the year the ''Ben 10 reboot first broadcast worldwide. * Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Ratchet & Clank, Professor M, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Scoop, Cappy, Tiara, Cruz Ramirez, Kayo and the Tracy Brothers and the Babylon Rogues guest star in this film. * Throughout the film, Ace finds himself developing a crush on Cruz. * Jet comments the 'Free and Easy' Song seems like a rip off of his main song 'Free', which, ironically, is the theme song for the Xbox 360 Kinect game Sonic Free Riders.